The invention relates to correction fluids.
Correction fluids are used to obscure markings on paper made by, for example, ink pen, pencil, typewriter, laser printer and photocopiers. In general, correction fluid is applied in liquid form to a marking on a paper surface and is then allowed to dry to form a film. The dried film covers the underlying marking and provides a surface that is capable of receiving a corrective marking.